White Ribbon
by BluePhyre
Summary: Well, here goes nothin'... How did Tohru meet Kyo? Fluffy Kyoru flashback oneshot. Not following the books at all... I can't do any better than that, sorry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or DNAngel, which I got the idea from.**

I was just randomly watching over DNAngel (when I should have been sleeping) and Emiko-san was telling Dai-chan how she met Kosuke-san, and he reminded me of Kyo, for some reason, so wa-la! A oneshot was born! Not my idea, really. I didn't do a good job on relaying how romantic it was, not to mention kawaii! Well... I suggest you read now.

-

-

-

"Mama, tell me a story…" A little girl murmured as she laid in her bed, all snuggled up in her blankets. Her mother sat on the side of the bed, rubbing her back. "Tell me how you met Daddy."

"If you insist, Nyoko-chan! It's quite romantic." The mother said, ruffling her daughter's bright orange hair.

-

-

-

"I don't like White Day," muttered a young woman. She had long brown hair and matching brown eyes, which were scanning over hundreds of gifts, spread out on a table. "Men waste their money on me…" She sighed, mentally sifting through all the boxes. "Neh?"

Her eyes landed on a box which was unopened. A closer inspection showed that I had no name on it. When she opened it, she gasped in shock. There, in the small box, was a mere white ribbon. But it wasn't just a ribbon, it was beautiful beyond all belief.

"Oh my…" The woman said to herself, gently picking it up like it would shatter into a million pieces if she wasn't careful enough.

-

-

-

"But that's not when you met, Mama!" Nyoko exclaimed, sitting up in her bed. Her mother smiled and tenderly pushed her back down.

"Oh, but it builds up, Nyoko-chan, just listen to Mama." She whispered, closing her eyes as if she was lost I the memory.

-

-

-

"Oh, I think I stayed up too late…" The same woman muttered. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. It was White Day, one year later, and admirers were pestering her to no end as she waited for the subway train to come and take her to work. Oh, there was the horn… It was almost there… Slowly, her eyelids drooped and she fell towards the ditch for the tracks. He train was closer, dangerously close… Everything was growing darker, like she was falling asleep…

"Watch out!" A voice yelled, and a man with vivid orange hair lunged out for the falling woman. He pulled her back and to safety, unconsciously continuing to hold her. The train role away with its now boarded passengers, and the woman's eyes lifted slightly.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, jumping up. She once again lost her balance, and the man who saved her grabbed her to keep her from falling. "W-what happened?"

"You almost fell off the platform. You should rest for a while." He replied, guiding the woman on over to a bench. She hissed through her teeth as a pain erupted from her leg. "Are you alright?" Smiling, the woman replied.

"Yes, I'm fine." The orange-top reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and, on accident, a silky white ribbon. "This ribbon!" The man jumped back, blushing to no end and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I-I-I… It isn't what it looks like!" he murmured, turning away to hide the obvious blush on his face. The woman smiled knowingly.

"Thank you for the ribbon last year, then. I love it." She motioned to the white ribbon holding her hair away from her face. "I wear it everyday!"

"O-oh…" He said, still looking away. The woman scooted closer and, reaching up, quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned to her, eyes wide. "Th-thanks…"

-

-

-

"Aww, that's really romantic!" The little girl exclaimed, just as her father came through the door. Nyoko smiled, acting as if she knew something he didn't.

"Sorry I'm so late from work, Tohru." He said, kissing her full on the lips. "I had to work overtime." Then, he turned to his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "G'night, bud."

"Nighty-night, Daddy!"

-

-

-

Really short, I know. and if you haven't noticed, Nyoko is from my story _A Revelation is Coming_. But there she's Rin and Haru's daughter, the new bunny. ) I like to recycle names. Like, for example, look at how many time's I'm used Amaya... well... You might see in future chapters of my other stories. Like when I'm going to use her in _Exiled_. It's not a terribly big part, but I just hate to leave Megumi all alone... xD Heh... anyway, review, please! I think I'm gonna go turn on the AC now and sleep.. I have trombone lessons early tomorrow morning, and it's like... 11:30 PM... Gah... I wish I could sleep in... XC I should have practiced first... My mouth is gonna be as dry as a desert drought for tomorrow's lessons... -.-' Not good... Whoop-de-freakin'-doo. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Ja' ne!


End file.
